<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Christmas by PotterHeadHGDM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936613">First Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM'>PotterHeadHGDM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Living Together, Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as a couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Minho and Jisung's first Christmas together, and Minho is slightly terrified of his boyfriends eager spirit, but he loves him, so it's okay.</p>
<p>//<br/>or<br/>just a cute slice of life minsung that is Christmas themed!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys i hope you like this fic, its been a while since i posted a short one, I have other ideas for more of minsung on christmas eve so lemme know if i should write em!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung loved Christmas, it was his all-time favourite holiday of the year. He loved everything about it, the baking, the presents, and merely spending time with the ones you love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the first time Jisung and Minho would be together for Christmas, and the younger had been buzzing for days. the house was decorated to what Minho thought was beyond just simply decorating, maybe a little over the top, and the kitchenette smelt strongly of coffee and cinnamon, as the rapper enjoyed nutmeg in his Christmas coffee. It had snowed the past week, and each day Jisung had made them go outside, though Minho couldn’t complain what with the way the youngers eyes sparkled in the snow, or the pout he made when no flakes would land on his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had never been a huge Christmas fan. His own family had never made a big deal of it, his dad was usually working, and most years he would get a sweater for one of his cats or notebooks for school. Minho never had a problem with this, he simply never found himself wishing for a bigger Christmas, it just wasn’t how he was, or how he lived, though the past week, each night as he sat curled on the couch in Christmas pyjamas with Jisung snoring on his chest and a cup of hot cocoa in his hand, he thought maybe he was beginning to love the holiday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This did not mean that he didn’t wish Jisung was a little less energetic about the whole thing. He was a fan of the pretty tree in their living room, and he was a fan of the mistletoe in every door, and the mini Santa hats clipped to his cat’s heads. He basked in the warmth of the new Christmas pyjamas, he loved the taste of his boyfriend’s hot chocolate, and he definitely appreciated the red elf lingerie Jisung brought out a few days ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the younger boy was obsessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which was why Minho wasn’t surprised when he stretched awake on Christmas eve and rolled over... to find their bed empty. He couldn’t help but groan, dropping his face into his pillows. He had work off today, and Jisung had no plans to go to the studio, so he had hoped they may have a chance to relax. Apparently, he was expecting too much from his giddy boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a yawn, the dancer stood from the bed. The heater was on still, and while he almost cringed at the thought of his electricity bill, he knew he would freeze without it. Because it was warm, he didn’t bother putting his shirt on, and he had his snowman pants on still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their bedroom smelt of caramel popcorn. Jisung’s new candle was burning on the shelf, and it made Minho’s belly rumble, he regretted getting that candle for his boyfriend. It dripped wax onto his hard wood shelves and he’d almost burned the house down twice, but he was too enamoured to actually care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next thing Minho noticed was that Christmas carols were playing in the living room, and he smiled fondly, knowing Jisung was probably decorating more, getting excited for the small get together they were holding that night. Grinch or not, Minho was way too in love with his boyfriend. He would jump off the end of the world to make him happy. He would also let him put Christmas glitter in his cats’ fur, which he remembered when Dori wandered in, sulking and sparkling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh, look at you.” He cooed, leaning down to pat his sweet cats’ ears. “like the glitter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hiss Dori let out was answer enough, and the way she jumped away, strutting out the door, leaving Minho to laugh to himself. He would get scratched for that later, but right now he just wanted to go and see his baby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First, he made a quick trip to the  kitchen, pouring a generous amount of coffee into his new Christmas mug and adding jus a dash of nutmeg because maybe Jisung’s little habits had rubbed off on him, or maybe he liked the way Jisung’s lips tasted in the morning, but either way, Jisung could very happily continue to think he just enjoyed the coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of Jisung, Minho raised an eyebrow as he walked into the living room and caught sight of the younger, who was standing on top of a small ladder against the far wall, hanging ornaments to their roof with little pins, bending forward slightly and wearing only Minho’s hoodie and a pair of his boxers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without a word, Minho continued to walk over, plopping down on the old couch(one of Jisung’s additions to the apartment) which just happened to be placed almost strategically so it faced that wall where the tv also hung, providing Minho with a comfortable seat for him to enjoy his morning coffee, listen to the sweet sound of jingle bell rock, and watch the way his boyfriends bum wiggled in his boxers at every chorus, Jisung gleefully unaware of his Minho’s eyes on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho was all too aware his plan wouldn’t last long, though he couldn’t say he was disappointed when the next verse hit, and Jisung hopped off of the ladder to grab some more pins, twirling and catching sight of Minho, who was now mostly covered by the sailor moon blanket which usually occupied the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rappers eyes immediately widened, and he rushed over to Minho, wrapping his arms around the older, over the blanket and not being very careful of his coffee, which Minho held in the air to avoid accident, hugging the younger back with one arm and pressing a kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you’re awake early.” Jisung grinned, lifting his head to kiss Minho on the cheek before standing up straight. It was then Minho noticed the red and green paint splattered across his hoodie, and the green smudge on the younger’s cheek. He would scold him later. (no, he wouldn’t.) “it’s only seven, I thought you would want to sleep in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this Minho placed his cup on the coffee table, grabbing Jisung by the waist and pulling him to straddle the older, pouting overdramatically as the younger squirmed away, giggling cutely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“my bed was cold.” He sulked, arms wrapping around the youngers waist and pulling him in for a hug, chin on his shoulder. “my sungie baby wasn’t there to keep me warm, so I almost died of frostbite, I was so lonely, I missed you, your cut little face, your cute, not-so-little, bum.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>To accentuate his point Minho squeezed Jisung’s bum, and the younger finally jumped from his lap, an amused smile on his face, hands on his hips sassily, Minho smiled fondly. “you’re a big baby.” He stuck his tongue out, Minho laughed. “I was gone for like two hours, I had to get up early to decorate!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dancer wanted to point out that the house was already over the top decoration wise. Each wall had tinsel hung from it, each chair had gold bows on the back. Mini snowmen and Santa’s were hung up and placed everywhere, wreaths pinned to every wall, hell, even their fridge adorned a big red bow. However, he didn’t, the simple way Jisung’s eyes sparkled when he looked at the living room or their bedroom with its Christmas bedsheets and its mistletoe in every doorway, that look was worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“we have the whole day free.” He chose to say instead, curling further into the couch and yawning. “we could’ve both slept in, we have all day to decorate.” He didn’t know that Jisung could look so offended, but the way the youngers mouth dropped open, and the disgusted sound that he let out, Minho was fucked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hyung, you know nothing about Christmas.” actually a pretty factual statement, but Jisung didn’t need to know that. “we still have to cook dinner, bake a cake and of course Christmas cookies, I bought some cheap paints to make some handmade ornaments for the guys, and of course later tonight we get to put our special, meaningful ornaments on the tree, to wish us good luck in the night!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho blinked. Their agender seemed jam packed. Cooking? Baking? Painting ornaments- special ornaments? What was that even supposed to mean? What kind of Christmas tradition called for special ornaments? Minho didn’t own any ornaments; they never had a tree when he was young.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“babe chill, as you said, we have time.” That wasn’t what Minho was worried about, but he wouldn’t stress his boyfriend out further with his anxieties about Christmas, he wasn’t scared- just slightly overwhelmed, perhaps felt a little pressure? “for now, you can help me by telling me where to put these ornaments.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, that Minho could do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched with a smirk as Jisung made his way back up the ladder, immediately getting to work on hanging up ornaments on the ceiling. Not noticing his boyfriends eyes constantly glue to his behind, the way his smooth tanned ass slightly peeked out from under the shorts when he bent down enough, giving Minho a good view of the skin he loved so much, and the slightly faded marks on his thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“okay, all done.” Jisung stood straight, hoodie falling over his bum, to Minho’s chagrin, who frowned. “hyungie, where am I missing one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older, who was still very much not listening, continued to stare unbashful at the boy’s bum. “uhm’ he trailed off, pretending to be thinking as he took a long sip of his coffee. “yea I think just there next to the red one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words had the desired effect, and Jisung leaned over the ladder to reach forward in order to pin the ornament, shorts riding up, and Minho eyed the exposed cheek over his coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“just a little left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“left?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“mmhmm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“little right, you’re almost there.” At this point Jisung has reaching up and forward, on his tip toes on the ladder to reach the section of ceiling, shorts riding up enough to show off his thighs and the bottom of his butt, just a little higher and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“wait, here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“or, more right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“uh huh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“wait left, or right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“yea babe.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“what do you m- Lee Minho!” Minho looked up quickly, smirking slightly, completely unabashed that he was caught staring at his boyfriend’s ass. He took a long swig of coffee, innocently almost. “were you really staring at my ass this whole time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“maybe.” There was no point in lying now, and besides, the light blush that started over Jisung’s pouting face was so cute, and the older took pride in still managing to fluster the younger after almost a year. “what? C’mon I was just enjoying the view a little bit, not my fault you decided to dress like that today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“lino.” Jisung whined, dropping the ornament and laying on the couch, placing his head on Minho’s side and snuggling into him, Minho smiling as he placed his hand on Jisung’s back. “these are my comfy clothes, you know that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“so?” the older patted Jisung’s bum, and the younger lifted his head to glare at him sharply, eliciting a chuckle from Minho, who couldn’t help but find it endearing. “am I not allowed to think my boyfriend is cute in his comfy clothes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“is it me you think is cute? Or my bum?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hmmm both.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung whined, now laying his head of Minho’s lap, face up so he could continue to glare at the older. Minho’s hands immediately went to his hair, the moment of silence was peaceful, rather cathartic, and as he ran his fingers through Jisung’s soft, box dyed hair, he allowed himself to just stare at his boyfriends face, admiring the softness of his cheeks, noticing the way his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, slight mascara clinging to them from the night out before, eyes sleepy, but bright, and excited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho decided then that maybe Christmas was his new favourite holiday, if he got to see Jisung like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“what are you thinking about?” perhaps it was ironic that Jisung’s soft voice was what brought Minho from his Jisung induced trance, or perhaps there was nothing else that would, or maybe he was just being dramatic. “you have that look that you get when Soonie climbs into our bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho laughed. “I’m in love.” He replied, loving the soft blush that coated his boyfriends round cheeks. “I just guess I’m realising how much I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“that’s so cheesy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was, it was incredibly cheesy, but Minho couldn’t find it in himself to care, not when Jisung blushed a bit darker and shut his eyes, snuggling into him, or when he looked around at their house. At the cat sculpture in the corner that was his, at the old couch, at the avenger’s poster on the wall, at the old wooden table with the leg that was slightly shorter than the rest. It was all so <em>Jisung.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>His dull apartment, all whites and greys, in the past two months, had been filled with dashes of colour. His boring bedroom wall was now painted blue, his plain desk now covered in figurines and scrap pieces of music, each of his notebooks now had pages of scribbled drawings. His usual mini Christmas tree that sat in the corner replaced with a full-sized tree. His home had never been more decorated for Christmas, or warmer, or smelt more like a home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung had moved into his life and made it interesting, and he loved him for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna marry you one day.” He decided, leaning to kiss Jisung’s temple, brushing his hair back slightly to expose his forehead and wiping the green from his cheek finally. “you really changed me up sungie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thought if his younger self, just slightly younger, maybe two years ago, could see him now, he would be more than surprised. His younger self, with his hook-ups and his shut off personality, his house he never let anyone visit and his cold demeanour, wanted nothing more than to have what Minho had now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll marry you first.” The rapper argued, as he usually did, crossing his arms over his chest. “how dare you suggest you would marry me first, now we have to divorce…. I dibs getting Soonie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sungie you just went through a massive emotional roller coaster in one second.” Minho picked up his coffee and took a sip, it was starting to get cool, and he cringed. “I need some more coffee; would you like some?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no…. but you could make me a hot chocolate?” the younger sat up now, allowing Minho to stand up with a snort. “please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“in your dreams.” Jisung’s puppy dog eyes were not going to get him this time. No matter how much sungie had softened him up, he was not going to take 20 minutes to make the perfect hot chocolate for his boyfriend at basically 8 in the morning. He walked into the kitchen. “you can get up and make it yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung whined loudly, and Minho laughed, pouring himself another cup of coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he took a look in the living room, and saw Jisung standing back on the ladder, hanging more ornaments, and he smiled, pouring milk into a saucepan, turning on the stove, and grabbing out the hot chocolate mix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he was too soft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>